terraria_fan_ideas_wiki_new_and_rebootedfandomcom-20200214-history
Crystal Crusher
The Crystal Crusher is a Pre-Hardmode boss fought right after Skeletron/Granite Core. It is summoned by tossing a stack with 10 of any gem with it in lava after defeating Skeletron or the Granite Core. It can only be fought in the cavern or underground layers of the world and not in the Jungle, Corruption, Crimson, Hallow, or Ice Biome. Otherwise, It will be enraged for the rest of the fight. When enraged it does 10x Damage and has 10x Defense. It has 7 phases and each phase it will change to a different gem color from worst to best, Starting with purple to represent amethyst and at the last phase turning to orange to represent amber. Phase 1 In phase one it is purple and does dashes similar to the Eye of Cthulhu’s. Each dash has a 2304 millisecond interval. After 10 dashes it will flash from purple to magenta to purple. While this happens the boss becomes invincible and gains 5 hp. when it’s hp drops to 4120/9310 it changes it’s color to yellow in a transition like Duke Fishron‘s and begins phase 2. Phase 2 Every second (400 milliseconds in Expert mode) the boss fires a homing fireball like the Lunatic Cultist’s that disappears after 4 (7 in Expert mode) seconds. The fireballs do 6/13 damage but has a 1 in 23 chance of doing +4/5 damage and have a 1 in 3 chance to inflict the bleeding debuff on expert mode. When it’s hp drops to 3790/8610 it changes to blue and begins phase 3. Phase 3 The boss automatically gives the player silenced for 2/4 seconds every 1/1.15 seconds after it changes to phase 3 or silenced ends. It also has the same attacks it has in phase 1 except the dashes do +3/7 damage. If it heals so it’s hp is above 3790/8610 it will switch to phase 2 again. if it‘s hp is reduced to 3170/7910 it switches to green and begins phase 4. Phase 4 The boss does the same dashes in phase 1 and shoots the same fireballs in phase 2. The Silenced debuff is also cancelled. If it takes damage from a melee (Weapon that isn’t Summoner or a bow on expert mode) the player that hurt it takes 4/9 damage. If it’s hp drops to 2765/7115 it switches to red and begins phase 5. Phase 5 The boss shoots the fireballs from phase 2 every 4/3.3 seconds. It also tries to ram the player at the same speed Skeletron does in expert mode and it’s spinning phase. If the boss hits the player the player is teleported 20/15 blocks to either the left or right (50/50 chance) and loses 23 hp. It will also inflict the slow and confusion debuffs for 3 seconds on expert mode. When it’s hp drops to 1940/3490 it will switch to white and start phase 6. Phase 6 The boss will teleport to the player every 5/2 seconds and fire a diamond in the direction of all 8 of it’s sides. The diamonds go through blocks and do 28/56 damage to the player and disappear when they make contact with the player. On expert mode the diamonds also inflict the feral bite debuff for the rest of the phase. The boss will also fire a diamond at the player every split second. When the boss hits 890/1780 hp it changes to orange and begins the final phase. Phase 7 For phase 7, the boss gains all attacks from the previous phases. They’ll all do +8/11 extra damage. The diamonds will be replaced with amber. Expert mode In expert mode the boss will be surrounded with an inferno ring the same color as the boss. The inferno ring will make the boss invulnerable until the ring’s hp drops to 0. Then the player will have 3 seconds to damage the boss. Then the inferno ring will come back. The ring has 500 hp. Drops * Crystal Crusher Mask (14.29%) * Crystal Crusher Trophy (14.29%) One of the following 4 will always drop * Crystal Boomerang (25%) * Crystal Crossbow (25%) * Crystalline Cast (25%) * Gems in a bottle (25%) * Crystallized Brain (If the boss is killed at night) (6%) Expert mode * Treasure bag (Crystal Crusher) (100%) * Crystal Jetpack (100%) Trivia * Creating this page took a total of about 1 hour